


Mr. Photographer

by ASlick12



Series: A NeverDream [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third year economic major Sakurai Sho in no way owned the tree outside of the art building halfway across the campus from where his classes were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to Redeveloped and Newscaster-san ^.^

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Mr. Photographer

 

            Third year economic major Sakurai Sho in no way owned the tree outside of the art building halfway across the campus from where his classes were. He did not plant it nor was it planted in his name. He didn’t even know the answer to who planted it or why the tree was there in the first place. It was quiet though and he had been sitting under that tree since his freshman year; so it was his. The air surrounding the art building seemed to move at a slower pace much different than the rushing student body around the buildings housing the economics classes. There was something about the art building’s grounds that felt prettier, more natural than the scarcely designed sidewalks and pavements that seemed to line his end of campus. The walk was only a short five minutes from the dining hall he frequented after his English course.

            All of this being said there had never been another soul sitting under that tree until the first day of his third year. When he approached the tree a lean figure was sprawled out under it with long jet black hair, finger nails to match, and a hefty looking bag at his side. He appeared to be fast asleep until one surprisingly beautiful eye flutters open to peer at him. “Am I in your spot?” His voice was deep despite him appearing so skinny and youthful. He couldn’t have been any older than a first year student right out of high school. That would make him about two years younger than the young aristocrat. He was the definition of gorgeous even with his heavy brows.

            “Ano, yes but no. You’re welcome to stay if you don’t mind me sitting to eat my lunch?”

            Sho’s voice was shaking but he couldn’t find the control to fix it. This boy was doing things to him; things he came to terms with in high school. Surely his father would kill him if he found out but looking isn’t a crime right? “I’m Matsumoto Jun.” The other male rolls onto his stomach and offers Sho a surprisingly long and lean hand. Jun, it was a fitting name, had spindle like fingers that were gorgeous in a way Sho had never thought gorgeous before.

            “Sakurai Sho.”

            Jun’s answering grin was like sunlight in the eye of a hurricane and it left Sho absolutely breathless. A small part of him that had never been there before wished to see that smile in so many other settings and times. Jun doesn’t seem too bothered by Sho’s inarticulateness because as soon as he grins toothily at Sho he’s flopping back onto the grass and sighing as if the hard ground was the most comfortable bed in the world.

            For the next two weeks Sho saw the younger man every day that he went to the tree in the same position as that very first one. Several times the other male was even fast asleep like the rest of the world didn’t matter. Once he caught the younger leaning backward with his camera in hand to capture a few pictures. He even sneakily caught one of Sho when the older peered over him to greet him. Jun had thought the picture would be incredible but Sho thought otherwise; he didn’t photograph well.

            Today wasn’t much different until Jun sat up once he was done eating and stared at him intently. “Ne, Sho-kun, aren’t you an economics major?” Sho tilts his head just a bit before nodding at Jun in confusion. The younger had taken to using his given name after only a week of knowing him and although it had unnerved him at first he had grown accustomed to the younger being the only one other than his family that called him Sho. “I’m really struggling in my economics course this semester and I know you have a lot to do already but you’re the only one I know that takes it and…well…”  Jun was nervous and the blush that dusted across his plump cheeks was actually quite adorable. Even the way the younger was scratching the back of his head earnestly and couldn’t really meet his gaze was more adorable than anything any girl on this campus could achieve.

            “Are you asking me to tutor you Matsumoto-kun?” Jun’s answering blush was enough of an answer for the older man. As much as he didn’t have time enough to even eat and study the thought of denying Jun his first and only request of Sho made him want to actually consider the younger man’s question; of course spending more time with the younger was bittersweet to the older man. As much as he didn’t want to get close to Jun because of his inclination toward the same sex the other was just so adorable that Sho wished their short time spent under this tree wouldn’t end some days. “You should have asked sooner baka. I probably still have notes from whatever class your taking and you wouldn’t have a bad grade to bring up.”

            Maybe it was the way Jun answered Sho’s playful grin with his very own toothy one that dazzled the older man or maybe it was the joy of the prospect of spending more time with the younger but there was an undeniable haze of happiness that wouldn’t leave Sho’s chest for several days after agreeing to tutor Jun. The rest of their afternoon was spent in an easy conversation as Jun fiddled with his camera occasionally snapping pictures of Sho in between cleaning lenses much to the older man’s despair. Sho used to hate photographers; they followed his family everywhere but there was something about Jun taking photos of him that never failed to make him smile all the more brighter just to make sure Jun got a good picture. The part of him that wanted to please Jun and had once been so small was growing at an alarming pace and a sane man would try to stop it but Sho was quite clearly already insane.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            “Ne, Sho-kun?”

            “Hai?”

            “How come you don’t call me ‘Jun-kun’ but I can call you Sho-kun?”

            Sho glances up from where he was studying his music theory notes to glance at Jun across the study block from him. They had taken to renting the room out in the evening when it grew too dark to study outside for long periods of time and the weather grew colder. Sho had never really thought much on what they called each other. He loved calling out to Jun when he saw the younger but never considered why he called him by his surname. It certainly never bothered him that he was called by his given name by the younger when it would bother him if anyone else did it.

            “I’m not sure, would you rather I didn’t call you Matsumoto-kun?” Jun glances down at where he was writing out math equations and shrugs a bit before nodding softly. “Then what shall I call you? Jun-kun, Jun, Matsu-chan, Maachan…” Jun’s blush grows more and more and Sho cannot help but grin when the intensity darkens drastically with the last one.  “Ah I like Maachan…”

            “O-okay Sho-kun…whatever is okay…”

            Sho chuckles at Jun’s embarrassment and flicked a wrapper from his gum at the younger to break whatever tension was lingering heavily in the air. Jun’s laughter breaks up the room and he cannot help but grin happily in response to something that was quickly becoming his favorite sound. Every other sound was beginning to pale in comparison. Things he once found beautiful were becoming lackluster when held up to rival Jun’s laughter or his smile; hell just looking at Jun made everything else suddenly less attractive. It was like Sho stared at the sun willingly for far too long and now everything looked distorted and not even close to as wonderful as it had once looked. Sho had no qualms about that either. He was content to see the sun in Jun even if he had to keep that to his thoughts alone.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Jun came bounding into his room after getting coffee at the campus café with Sho after classes to study for his upcoming test in math. He didn’t do much studying as Sho tried to reassure him that he’d definitely find inspiration for one of his projects in some class he had no clue about. Sho was about as good at art as he was in the kitchen and the man could ruin toast. Jun had seen firsthand is cooking skills.

            Kazunari was settled in at his desk clicking away at his laptop with his blond hair pushed back in a headband. It was probably the one he won in a bet with Masaki a few weeks ago; it was Masaki’s favorite headband. “What gotten you so happy today, J? Did you study with that tutor of yours again?” Jun could feel the telltale blush rising on his cheeks. Nino was snarky and got on his nerves at first calling him J but once you got past the tough exterior Ninomiya Kazunari was an amazing friend to have. He may be a brat and too sarcastic for his own good but he was a truly good friend.

            “Yes I had a tutoring session today but what makes you think I like the guy?”

            Jun’s eye narrow suspiciously on Nino who merely raises an eyebrow. Aiba snorts from where he’s sitting in the corner playing video games on Nino’s consol. Sometimes Jun wonders if the older man spent any time in his own apartment or if Becky just knew to come here whenever she was looking for him. “You like him.” Nino laughs at Jun’s horrified face as Masaki barely glances up from the game to confirm Nino’s suspicions.

            “Traitor.”

            Masaki laughs when Jun tosses his pillow at the older man. His best friend was certainly a personality and he was flighty on his best days but dear god did Masaki care about everyone he loved with an inhuman amount of love. Jun was sure he wouldn’t be the man he was right now if it wasn’t for Masaki after his father died. “Baka even Ohno knew you were in love and that sleepy old man isn’t even close to being aware of the world half the time to know what day it is.” Jun doesn’t comment on Nino’s blush at Aiba’s mention of Ohno because as much as he wanted to tease Nino he knew it only meant more torture for him.

            “Really though Junjun, when will you tell this tutor guy you like him. He’s been tutoring you for months now right? Shouldn’t you be passing by now anyway?” Masaki’s laughter filters through the room as Jun wishes he could throw another pillow at the other man. Seriously he needed to stop taking sarcasm lessons from Nino for heaven sake. One nosey brat was enough around here. “You haven’t even told us his name.”

            “Ano, his name is Sho-kun and he doesn’t feel the same way I can assure you.”

            Jun’s answer was quiet and the watery smile he offered his best friend ended the conversation as he moved to bathe and get ready for the following day of classes. He suddenly was not quite as hungry as he had been when he came back.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Maybe it had been too long since Sho did this sort of thing but his heart was hammering in his chest as he leaned over the younger man’s shoulder. Jun smell delightful as always. He always carried this very sweet refreshing scent that Sho doubted came from any sort of body spray or body wash; it was entirely too natural and permeated the air of his room.

            "Ne Maachan, let’s get coffee sometime." Sho could feel the warmth radiating off of Jun’s cheeks as he leans closer to Jun over his shoulder. Sho was purposely close and watched in fascination as Jun’s throat bobbed with the breathless words Sho was murmuring close to the skin of his ears. Even Jun’s ears had flushed a pretty shade of pink with such a close proximity.

            "We've had coffee together already, Sho-kun."

            Sho chuckles and tucks a relatively long strand of Jun's black hair behind his small ear. Sho's own piercings were glittering in the dim light of the dorm but Jun's ears were flawless; having never been touched by a piercing needle. Jun was perfect even with his long hair and entirely too slender waist that got him mistaken for a girl from behind. "I meant just coffee. No studying or reviewing. We're friends aren't we Maachan?"

            It was a low blow, Sho knew, but what he wouldn’t do to even be just friends with the younger man. To be able to go out in front of people without the need to study obsessively for the next test. Gods how he wanted to see Jun flush in frustration as he talked about his day or puff out his cheeks in annoyance when girls interrupted them. He was so adorable in those moments. And Maybe he was shooting himself in the foot but he came to the conclusion that whatever happens he will let happen and deal with the consequences when they come. He’d happily be disinherited if it meant seeing such a wonderful smile brought about by him.

            "H-Hai Sho-kun...coffee sounds nice."

            “Okay…how about next weekend. We can get coffee and then catch the train and go to the shopping district for the day?” Jun stares at him in shock for a moment because truly they had never been out together like that and maybe Sho was pushing his hand a bit here but you know what they say about people who don’t take a chance when the times comes. “You deserve a break, Maachan, besides haven’t you been saying you need inspiration for your repetition project? Why not a ton of people in the shopping district?”

            Jun’s answering smile was as dazzling as the first one that blessed Sho’s eyes had been. Both would be his greatest treasures. Maybe because he felt that Jun smiled at no one else like he smiled at Sho or maybe just because Sho felt like the luckiest man on the world when blessed with such a grin. “That’s a great idea Sho-kun! Thank-you!” Jun hugs him tightly before returning to his homework with renewed enthusiasm and Sho…Sho stood frozen trying to control his rapid heartbeats.


	2. Part 2

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Mr. Photographer

Part: 2

 

            Sho rolled over sleepily and glanced at his ringing phone. Jun liked to call at eleven right before Sho fell asleep mostly because he knew f he called any later he’d be hung up on. Tonight Jun was calling at an ungodly hours that had seen Sho in bed for four hours already. “What?”

            “Sho-kun…”

            Jun’s voice was so small so watery. It sounded nothing like the vibrant young man that greeted him with a dazzling smile every time he saw him. The sound of his lackluster name brought Sho up and out of bed immediately. “Jun what’s wrong? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?” Sho was already tugging on sweat pants and a tee shirt while searching blindly for his keys.

            Jun hiccups through the phone as he lets out a small sob. “I-it’s Masa-nii…I don’t know what happened we were fine and we were at karaoke and then he just couldn’t breathe and and and now he’s going to the hospital!  He can’t die Sho-kun; he just can’t! I need him! He’s my best friend in the whole world I can’t lose him! Oh god who’s going to make momma smile or nee-chan laugh when she’s broken up with her boyfriend?! Who’s Becky going to marry now! Sho-kun what if-“

            “Jun!” The other line falls silent as Jun tries to breathe through his panic. “Where are you?”

            “The tree…”

            Sho curses and hangs up as he runs down the pavement from his apartment toward his car. The streets were soaked and so was he by the time he reached his car. It had been raining for hours and poor Jun was probably soaked through to the bone. Sho’s suspicions were correct when he found Jun huddled in a tight ball half his normal size under the old tree they usually sat under together. Jun was soaked to his bones with his hair matted to his cheeks as he huffed out strangled sobs. Those beautiful ocher eyes were watery and red. Jun had obviously been crying for some time and Sho felt horrible for not coming any sooner.

            Silently, he ushers the younger man up to his feet and toward his waiting car where he buckles him in and wipes his face off with a spare towel he had in the back for just these occasions. Their ride back to Sho’s apartment was short but it felt entirely too long as Jun sit quietly in the passenger seat. He was still crying but it had lessened to a few tears here and there which he quickly wiped away with the edge of his towel.

            When they finally got back and Sho had ensured Jun got a hot bath and made himself some hot tea; they sat together on the sofa with the radio on. Jun was wrapped up in one of his sweaters from high school soccer and a pair of his joggers that were too big for him so they were tied extra tight. His feet were tucked up under him and occasionally he’d sniffle but Sho ignored it and waited patiently until he was ready to talk.

            “Thank-you.”

            “Of course.”

            Jun falls silent again but glances up at him with watery eyes. “What if he’s not okay? Sho-kun Masa-nii…he was the only one there when…when my dad died. He pulled me out of the hole I fell into and when no one else could he made me smile. If he were to…I don’t know what I’d do.” Jun looked so small sitting in the corner of his sofa staring at him with such intense eyes he felt like he needed to look away; but he didn’t. Sho’s not sure what spurred him to do it but a hug turned into a short peck and a peck turned into heat kisses as Jun crawled hesitantly onto his lap to lay over him and hold onto his hair as tightly as his fists could. Sho’s fingers find the warm dry skin of Jun’s hips under his shirt and hold him in place as they dance over the skin there. Jun sighs softly into his mouth before opening a bit wider to allow Sho better access. His tears had stopped, Sho saw, and instead Jun was clutching to him like a lifeline. Some might say he was taking advantage but he knew Jun long enough to know the other was looking for an escape. Something he could put his whole hearted effort into to ignore the reality that was going on around him. Sho would happily oblige him for a time and then he’d make sure the younger knew that reality was going to be okay as well. If that meant taking advantage of Jun then so be it.

            “Please…Sho-kun…don’t let this be…” Jun gulps and pulls back just enough to blink down at Sho with so much love and emotion in his pitch black eyes. Part of Sho wanted to take him right then and there but the more sensible part knew he needed to put himself out on a limb for Jun. “Please…if so…I’d like to enjoy it for what it’s for and I’ll never-“

            Sho’s lips find his in a kiss tenderer than the previous ones had been. “I love you.” He says despite himself and repeats it between kisses as Jun clutches back onto him for one of the best kisses of his life. He does; he loved Jun with a fierce entirety of his being that swallowed him whole and made his heart feel like it was in his throat every time he even thought of the younger man.

            Jun’s hands fumble to pull the buttons of his shirt and Sho watches as piece by piece a delicious looking chest is revealed to him. Sho was overjoyed to figure out that there was a beautifully lonely mole on his left shoulder and another just below his collar bone where Sho just had to attach his lips. Sho mouth find another partner mole just under Jun’s left nipple and gave that one as much attention as the former. All the while Jun’s fingers had found their way back into his hair and his lips were drawing moans from deep in his throat.

            Piece by piece Sho uncovers more and more of the man he’s been dreaming of for months. He reaches out with open arms to try and engulf Jun in as much of his feeble love he could offer the younger man. When words come from his mind they tumble from his lips and the more he talks the more unraveled the man beneath him becomes until his mind is blank and Jun is panting tiredly against his collar bone.

            When the time came that Jun was lying on his stomach worn out and tired to the bone Sho couldn’t help but bring himself to draw a hand through Jun’s hair to get his attention. “Maachan…I’m sure that your friend will be fine. If given the choice between staying with the people I love and dying…” Sho flashes Jun his most loving smile before continuing. “Even I’d choose to stay here with you.”

            Jun sleepy grin is just as dazzling as his delighted one and his sleepy little gaze is enough to have Sho coming undone all over again if he could. Instead he stands and picks his lover up bridal style to carry him into his small bathroom. Jun is compliant but complains deep in his throat when Sho steps into the shower when the water was just a tad too chilly. He makes quick work of their dirty bodies before grabbing the fluffiest towel he could find and rubbing his lover down until he was dry and warm and ready to crawl into bed. Jun smiles and watches from the sink as Sho goes about drying off and pulling on his sweat pants from earlier.

            Jun gasps as Sho tosses a big t-shirt over his head and then proceeds to carry him toward his room. “Sho-kun…you don’t have to…” Sho smiles and presses a lingering kiss to Jun’s neck as if to say ‘but I wanted to’. As long as his father never found out, hell maybe even if he does, Sho could not give one damn right now because dear god he and Jun had made love and Jun was here; still in his arms. If he left in the morning then so be it but right now he was lying in Sho’s bed wrapped up in the elder’s arms and staring at him with the most adorable sleepy eyes Sho had ever seen.

            “Sho-kun?”

            “Hm.”

            “I love you too.”

            With that Jun hides in his chest and proceeds to pretend to be asleep and Sho lets him even though he can feel how exceedingly hot the young man’s cheeks were against his chest.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            The room which was usually quiet except for the sounds of their pencils scratching against paper and the occasional question was unusually loud as Sho murmured the random thoughts that tumbled into his head into Jun’s ears in the huskiest voice he could come up with.

            "Ne Maachan, you're really cute when you blush like that." He punctuated his words with a rough thrust into the pliant body beneath him. "It really makes you look sexy." Another rough thrust causing a deep and sensual moan to fall from the parted lips of the plaint form beneath him. Those same long legs are wrapped around his hips drawing him deeper and deeper into that warmth. Sho felt that if he died wrapped up in Jun maybe, just, maybe he’d die the happiest man in the world. Jun was gorgeous like this. Mouth parted in the most sinful of o’s, cheeks flushed with lust, pupils blown wide covered with heavy lids, and his hair a tangled messy atop the crisp white sheets that his hands were fisting in.  

            "Urusai baka!" It was vehement and rude but it only spurred the older man on as he pressed deeper into that all-encompassing heat. Still Jun's fingers betray him as they weave through dark, sweat dampened locks. Sho knew the other was not serious. Jun would never really say it out loud but his actions spoke louder than any words ever could. He loved Sho more than anything else including maybe photography. Sho would never love someone as much as he had grown to love Jun in the months they had spent together and even as the year was drawing to a close the second since Sho had begun tutoring him and graduation was right around the corner Sho thought no one could change the direction his life with Jun was heading.

            “You’re breathtaking right now…” He dropped his voice two tones just the way that got Jun going and was not disappointed as the younger moaned breathlessly into his neck before scrapping his nails down Sho’s back. “Opening up to me and taking all of me in like the good little boy you are Jun-kun…”

            Jun comes undone without another word carrying Sho through his own orgasm before pushing at his chest playfully. “What the hell, baka. You can’t say stuff like that!” His laughter was adorable as his cheeks flushed and he hit Sho one more time for good measure before getting up to wipe himself clean. Sho gives him a slap on the ass as he struts off trying to desperately to act mad at the older man.

            “So Maachan…why isn’t your roommate ever here?” Jun glances over his shoulder as Sho talks before going back to whatever it was he was doing before. “I’ve known you for two years now and I’ve still never seen him coming or going.”

            Jun shrugs with a small smile as he packs up his things for the night and then returns to the bed where Sho was still sprawled out naked. Jun smirks and snaps a quick picture of the older man before tossing his camera into its case once more and climb in with Sho. “Kazu is usually at his boyfriend’s apartment. Riida graduated last year but he lives around campus and has all of Kazu’s gaming stuff there so the brat basically lives there now.” Jun shrugs before cuddling into the crook of Sho’s arm and drawing patterns around his bellybutton ring something Sho had grown to love entirely too much.

            “Riida?”

            “Oh that’s just what Masa-nii and I call him since he’s the oldest.” Jun’s child-like exuberance never failed to make Sho smile. “Masa-nii started it after seeing his final exhibit last year. Kazu calls him something different and hits us if we say it so we stuck with Riida.”

 

~~嵐~~

 

            Sho was fidgeting in his seat outside his father’s office. Their home felt just as cold and unappealing as it usually did and he was more tired than ever before after pushing papers in the office of the news studio all morning and afternoon without a break. His father’s voicemail had sounded so urgently horrified that Sho knew he could not put off meeting with the crazy old man any longer. His heart knew what it was about as well. Jun would be the center of their discussion the man who had taken up all of Sho’s heart for almost three years was finally found out about by Sho’s father. It was a surprise that it had not happened sooner but maybe that was his mother’s doing. She had always wanted him to be happy and even accepted him after he came out to her upon graduating high school. A mother intuition, she had told him then, was never wrong.

            “You may come in now boy.”

            Sho sighs at the tone which always meant nothing good was to come but follows the command anyway. He takes the seat across from the old man that could be him in two or three decades if one squinted hard enough; maybe not. Sakurai Shun was never Sho’s favorite person and no matter how hard Sho tried in high school he could never please the stoic old man.

            “To what do I owe this impromptu meeting father?”

            “I’m going to give you one chance to tell me everything I’ve heard is a lie and go about your way and marry a sweet young woman that is a friend of an associate.” Sho settles back into his seat knowing that this is not going to end how his father wants it to in any way shape or form. “Or we can do things the hard way. Your choice Sho.”

            “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about though I can assure you marrying some slut is not in any way what I was thinking for my future.”

            Sho’s father was getting angry. His ears were turning that interesting shade of red that always made Sho laugh because it made him look like a monkey. His father liked to throw tantrums when he was mad. “I’m talking about that whore of a man you’ve been fucking and you damn well know that!” Sho’s temper immediately flares at that because how dare his old bastard say a single bad thing about Jun who just might be the best thing that had ever happened to Sho’s life.

            “Don’t you dare continue on with that sentence old man.”

            “Oh I will and you’re going to sit down and listen to exactly what I have to say.”

            “The hell I will old man.”

            With that Sho moves to leave in a flare of annoyance and hostility all directed toward the man that donated the sperm in his creation. His mother he adored more than anything in the world his father he could care less about at the moment.

            “Walk out that door and your Maachan won’t see graduation.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “You heard exactly what I said.”

            “You wouldn’t.”

            Sho turns to glare fiercely at his father who merely smirks back like that cat that caught the canary. “Oh I would and you know that Sho. To think my son was fucking some common male whore for three years without my knowing. Just as well it was quite a happy chance that he’s on scholarship under our donations. A photographer…now that’s a hard field and without a degree to back him up he might never get a job and it seems his mother works as a receptionist at Mr. Nakayama’s firm. Wouldn’t it be a shame if she lost her job to a fresh face right out of school? You wouldn’t want that now would you Sho?” His father flips the page in the file he was looking at with that evil little smirk Sho had grown to hate with every fiber of his being. “Oh and what a surprise his sister is interning at TV Tokyo under Rei-chan. It would be a shame if she wasn’t hired after her internship ended. Surely they couldn’t support themselves with all three of them out of work and the father dead and gone. That nice apartment his mom worked so hard for would be gone within the month, company housing you see, and that new car his sister just bought for her future family with that new husband would have to be taken back. Wouldn’t it just be better if you left this boy alone instead of ruining everything for their family and ours?”

            Sho would like to say he was horrified by the discovery of exactly what his father could do with all his connection but that would be a lie. Sho had always hoped for Jun’s sake alone that Sakurai Shun never found out about their relationship. “I’m not marrying some aristocrat’s daughter that you’ve handpicked for me but…if you promise to leave Jun’s family and Jun out of this mess and let them go about their lives as they were I will make myself disappear from his life after his graduation.” Sho’s father smiles at him cynically and acts like the good father again that was giving his son the option of happiness or a small blessing that he was going to allow Sho to do this in his own time and in his own way. What a bastard he really was.      

 

~~嵐~~

 

 

            Sho had looked so sad lately whenever they met up with each other but tonight he had looked so unbelievably proud of Jun from where Jun could see him standing in front of the stage when he received his diploma. Sho had not gotten the chance to find him when their final projects were displayed on exhibit but he had messaged Jun telling him how incredibly beautiful the final piece had been. He had been so happy it seemed but right now he seemed sad in an earth shattering way. His eyes spoke of defiance but it was overshadowed by a cloud of doom and gloom. “I think we should break up.”

            Sho could tell Jun could hardly breathe as tears built in his wide doe eyes.

            “W-what are you saying baka?”

            “I’m not gay…it was just a phase.” This was for the best. It would let Jun be free. It would protect him. These thing repeated like a mantra in his head and kept him together enough that he wouldn’t break down and take Jun in his arms and cry uncontrollably about how horrible a liar he was. “I don’t think I ever loved you in the same way you loved me.”

            “W-hat? W-why? I don’t-“

            Jun was crying and it hit him like a shot in the heart. Each tear that fell was like a shot breaking through his ribs and nailing his heart one after the other. "Gomen Matsumoto-kun." Even if he was no longer looking Sho’s way; Sho knew he was completely destroying the young man with the way his body shook so violently with his withheld sobs. He needed to make this a clean break so Jun could move on from him and he’d never have to deal with Sho’s father in the future. "I lied when I said I loved you; it was merely lust. Congratulations on your graduation."

            The door shut so quietly but it might as well have slammed with how loudly his heart shattered. His hands were shaking as tears fell like waves down his face the moment his back was to the room that held so much of his heart in it. He barely made it to his car before he was crashing into a million itty-bitty pieces with no one there to pick him up or hold him together. He contemplated calling the hyperactive co-worker that was always in his business but that thought was pushed away. He didn’t want to trouble the man and let him know how incredibly horrible of a man Sho really was. Instead he drove home with shaking hands to the packed up apartment that still smelled like Jun from their last night spent together earlier that week and fell into his barely made bed with a sob and the lingering thought of just how he would go on after this.


End file.
